zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Epoch of Disharmony Novel
Season One Prologue I. Amongst the Shadows A shadowy individual invades Hyrule Castle and steals the Hylian Trust, one of three keys that are able to access the last known vault of the legendary timestones. Prologue II. [[A Colorful Cast|'A Colorful Cast']] A variety of characters stories are introduced the night before the story of Epoch kicks off. I. The Murderous Outlaw Elizabeth Bryce is a world renown figure, having grown from her roots as a Minstrel into the bloodthirsty figurehead she is today. II.Path to Succession, Beginnings Soldat Du Ciel's journey on the path to succession begins with the mark of tragedy, and sends him on the path to become one of the legends of the Epoch of Disharmony. III. Awakening Leif forgot about mom. IV. Introductions & Pleasantries Kourtz is a Mogma that is exactly what he appears to be. Meredith Delaan isn't exactly who she appears to be. V. The March to Zora's Domain In the distant future, Polaris Eridanus seeks answers to his many questions, but finds himself instead launched backwards in time. He arrives in the era of King Tiburon's reign of Zora's Domain, where he allies himself with Majin Kotage and Kaimu Kotaro as the three submit themselves to the rule of Tiburon. Knowing that war could very well be upon the land in a short time, he sends the three on a mission to bring the Gorons of Goron City into an alliance with the Zora. VI. The King's Many Shadows From the north comes Taden Horwendil, a cold hearted, and cold skinned orphan of the Yeti Village. He finds himself lured by the King's mouthpiece, Impa, into a partnership with several others. Tarah Vass, Leif, and Kourtz are all brought in as shadows of the King alongside Taden, and the three are given a daunting task. To seek out information on the theft of the Hylian Trust, they are tasked with finding Haldar, a drunk living in Kakariko Village. VII. Tragedy Marlow Huntley lived as a Freelancer in Hyrule Castle Town for years. His most deadly job lay ahead of him in searching the deadly Elizabeth Bryce. Previously having posed as Meredith Delaan, Alauth assumes the form of Lady Bryce, leading Marlow into a dangerous game of cat and mouse. VIII. A History Lesson Alauth and Ella travel back in time and witness some critical historical events. Along the way, they pick up an additional mysterious traveler. IX. Showdown at Castle Town Elizabeth brings her wrath down upon castle town, murdering over 70 guards, and squaring off with both Soldat and Xiaber. X. Path to Succession, Resolve With the massacre at Castle Town brought to an end Soldat meets up with the other members of his order in Hyrule. Questions begin to arise as all is not what it at first seems with his so called "allies". XI.The Battle of Kakariko Village The path of the Hylian and Zora agents collide in the quiet streets of Kakariko. A skirmish soon breaks out over the informant Haldar and his knowledge of Majin's theft of the trust key. Old rivalries are reignited while new ones begin in this frantic battle of ice, blood, and steel. Refer to the wiki page for details. XII.Uprising Back in the safety of the Gerudo Desert, Elizabeth and her companions take the time to rest and heal their wounds. Later Beth makes a passionate speech, rallying her cult to war against King Dromand. Meanwhile Alauth manipulates the others behind the scenes with it's various shapeshifting constructs. XIII. The Execution Cirdan Mithrandir is sentenced to death by the manipulations of the corrupt millionaire Stewart Von Jarl. Watching the execution with his Deku Hybrid slave, Gli, an unexpected turn of events will alter the lives of all three forever. XIV. Dromand's Gambit With the details of the trusts theft revealed the Hylian agents regroup outside Zora's River. There they are given a seemingly impossible mission from Impa; sneak into Zora's Domain undetected and take hold of the Zora trust key for safe keeping. XV. Temple of Forgotten Depths In the aftermath of the Kakariko battle Kaimu and Polaris take refuge in the bottom of the towns well. Inside they discover a forgotten temple, as well as Kaimu's dark inner secrets. XVI. Titans of Snowpeak Taden Horwendil returns to the Yeti Village, to finish his business with his yeti master, Jotun. As Taden battles Chief Ymir , Sirius Fulmaren introduces himself to the story, revealing the true origin of Kaimu Kotaro and his dragon transformation. XVII. MegaDodongo's Cavern Fresh from their stand-off in the mountains, Sirius, Majin, and Taden are hurtled through a warp portal, landing them in Goron City. Though separated briefly, the three along with Polaris are ultimately united again in a deadly mission to survive against Mega Dodongo in the caverns beneath death mountain, all in the name of the Goron Trust. XVIII.The Battle of Disharmony With the trust keys stolen war finally comes to Hyrule. The ensuing battle to reclaim the tru sts soon draws in almost every major figure during the Epoch of Disharmony, in a battle that will be remembered for all of history. Refer to The Battle of Disharmony wiki page for details. Epilogue I. Essence of Succession The conclusion to Soldat's story in Season One. Epilogue II. Intermission Stories Taden and company are bound for prison. Polaris, his allies, and the Zora army have rereated. Sirius has vanished. Gli has returned to Stewarts home. Jaden Arrives. Epilogue '''III. [http://zbrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Casualties_of_a_Time_War '''Casualties of a Time War] A collection of character posts retconned out. Season Two Prologue '''I.Followers of Bryce' In the aftermath of season one Jaden Bryseis and Ella Huntley find themselves working together to find Elizabeth Bryce. Their search takes them to the hidden depths of the Lost Words, where they will discover new allies and enemies. '''Prologue '''II.[[Casualties of a Time War, Continued|'Casualties of a Time War']]', Continued' Continuation of posts that have been retconned out. '''I.The Public Executions' Captured in the Battle of Disharmony, the former agents of King Dromand are put to death for their crimes at a public execution in Castle Town… or so it seems. In reality, the decisions and alliances forged by these secretive agents in dungeons of Hyrule Castle will alter the course of the war. II.[[The Zora_Appeal|'The Zora Appeal']] The heroes and warriors of the Zora Tribe regroup after the defeat at Lon Lon Ranch. In the deceptively peaceful caverns of Zora's Domain they are bestowed a new quest by King Tiburon. They must find the location of the hidden timeshift stone vault from the three dragons of the land, least Dromands agents beat them there. III.A Day For Death Several new faces are introduced to the world, and the sparks of war finally begin to go off within Goron territory. The newcomers Rathon Boldstyre and Corgoro are caught up in a sequence of events that would take the Gorons from a neutral party to fully opposing the Zora. IV.[[Severed from_Fate|'Severed from Fate']] The origin story of Severa Fulmaren V.[[An Explosive_Meeting|'An Explosive Meeting']] Within the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, the clone of Sirius Fulmaren, Avarius, poses a destructive threat to all who gather within the cells. VI.[[Drunken Musings|'Drunken Musings']] The heroes at Zora's Domain gather at the bar, where Majin Kotage drowns his sorrows over his involvement in the war. Kaimu Kotaro discovers the link between himeself and Polaris, and the group gathers up to journey to the water dragon. VII.[[The Storms_Assault|'The Storms Assault']] Davus Fulmen has emerged from the forest pursuing Severa, Annie, Ella, and Jaden. The four meet up with the Zora's Domain group, and collectively they all battle against the thunder wizard. VIII.The Early Sun Thanks to the heavy use of timestones, and the massive time wave emanating from The Storm Assault, the timeline becomes briefly corrupted, and most residents of Hyrule experience some loss of time, skipping forward a number of hours to the 8th morning, and losing memory of whatever happened in the intermittent time. Reports of this event remain varied thanks to its little understood affects besides a universal moment of confusion at 8am on the 8th morning. IX.[[The Gerudo_Desert_Clash|'The Gerudo Desert Clash']] The Hylian army clashes against the combined Gerudo, and Labrynnian Zora forces. While the factions are on the battlefield, Shinsou, Xiaber, and Tarah sneak their way into Gerudo Fortress to confront Namira about the dragon. X.[[The Faron_Woods_Alliance|'The Faron Woods Alliance']] The group present for The Storm Assault embarks on their journey to find the Water Dragon. Some of those involved in the prior battle were separated from the main group. XI.[[The Death_Mountain_Finish_Line|'The Death Mountain Finish Line']] Kamen and Corgoro continue on their journey into Death Mountain, as they search for the Fire Dragon, Eldin. The journey carries great risk, as they cross paths with one of the clone groups created by Sirius. XII.[[Alternate Reality_Obstacle_Course|'Alternate Reality Obstacle Course']] Severa, Stella, and later Ella and Annie are transported out of Hyrule into alternate universes, some which were similar to their own world, and others which crumbled into nothing as they left. They cope with the implications of alternate worlds, and simultaneously brush up against a great darkness. XIII.The Grey Legends King Dromand has revealed to those in the vault that they were all effectively pawns in a larger sequence of events. Refusing to disclose further details of why he did what he did, the King departed, leaving Impa and the warriors present to fend off an encroaching Ma Demon Horde.__FORCETOC__ Category:RP Novels